You Tell Me
by hot brazilen chick
Summary: ok the titleyou tell me ok and the story starts off with some CCS but SM and DBZ will come in, in the next chapter ok pezz R&R ^^


 Sakura and Li (I like the name Li Showron not Showron Li. So I'm going to use Li as his first name. K J) have been together ever since Li came back in movie 2 but he didn't go back home. They all are 17 and Sakura and Li moved in together. **_Try to find out the big secret by using the clues. Only tree clues per chapter._****_J_****__** OH ALL MOST FORGOT. I DO NOT OWN CCS, GW, OR SM OKAY. You can e-mail me at hotbrazilenchick@hotmail.com NO FLAMING!!! I WILL FLAM BACK!!!  

~~~~~~~~~~AT THE PARK~~~~~~~~~~

            The sun was starting to get low in the ski. Sakura, Li, Madison, Elio, Chasly, Zachary, Reada, and Nikkei where having a picnic to celebrate that Zachary and Chasly jest got engaged. Sakura and Li desisted to take a walk by themselves because Li had something to ask her. But he was nervous  = I love her and I know she loves me but will she say yes to marring me? = But what he didn't know is what Sakura was thinking. =Will he ever ask me to marry him? I know he wants to. I read his diary. = They where on a bridge that went across the small pond at the park. Then again what both didn't know was who was spying on them. "Hey Elio don't you think this a grate shot?!" Madison said holding her camera. "We should leave them alone Madison. You should give them more privacy too." Elio said with a swat drop on his head. Madison agreed, "I know I should but Li is proposing to her. I can't miss that." "Madison!" Madison looked up at Elio with big puppy dog eyes. "Fine. But after this do you primes to leave them alone?" Elio said. 

= I hate it when she uses her puppy dog eyes. She knows I can't resist. = "Ok." Madison agreed to it. 

            Back at the picnic Zachary felt as if he was being watched. He looked around but saw no one. He decided to ask the others. "Hey guys do you feel as if someone is watching you?" "Don't start Zac. (Zac is his nickname) We don't want to hear it today." Chasly said as she closed her hand in to a fist. Everyone looked at them then a swat drop appeared on their heads. Reada jest thought to her self = they make such a cute couple. = But what they didn't know was that their was someone watching them all the way up next to the clouds. 

            Back at the bridge Li got down on one knee = Yes he is finally going to ask me. Oh no I'm starting to cry. = "Sakura I love you and nothing in this world can change that. You are my life and my love. We have been though so much together with the void card and the other cards, and you where the one who helped me even when I told you not to so I want to know. Will you marry me?" Tears where now streaming down Sakura's face. "…" "Sakura?" = Oh no she doesn't want to marry me. Jest what I was afraid of.  = Sakura was speechless. =Oh no I want to say yes but the words won't come out. I know! = She hugged Li to his surprise then kissed him deeply on the lips. "I'll take that as an yes." He said when Sakura stopped kissing him. He slipped the ring on her finger and stud up. He kissed her. And as soon as he did they herd an "OHOHOHOHOOHH THAT IS SOOOOO CUTE!!!!!!!!" from behind a bush next to the bridge. Both Sakura and Li knew who that was. Madison popped up from her hiding place with Elio standing up and laughing nervously with a swat drop on his head. Li still held Sakura close to him. He whispered in her ear "Some how I knew she was there." Sakura giggled. Li, Sakura, Madison, and Elio walked back to the rest of their friends at the picnic. As soon as they all sat down Elio felt a familiar power. Then he heard a voce speak. _"Elio I need the Card Mistresses help! Can you come see me now?!" _= No one heir seems to have heard that so it had to be…. =  "Sorry but I have to go now. I have to meet some one." Elio excused him self and walked away from the group. Once he was out of site he called out his staff and used a spell that sent him floating in to the air.

When he got up next to a cloud. He saw a woman in a short green skirt and white top, and green hair standing on air with a staff that was glowing. "Sailor Pluto what do you need the card Mistresses for?" Elio said in the voice of Clow Reed "Do you remember when I told you about the past lives of Li and Sakura?" Pluto said looking at them having fun at the picnic. "Yes, I do. But why is that important now?" he responded looking down at his two newly engaged descendents. "Well an enemy from the past is coming back and she is do to come in a few days or so." "WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" "Sorry about this. The enemy has the power to play with the time gates. So when I finally fixed it I noticed this was going to happen but it wasn't fixed all the way so I only have this much time to worn them and you and ask for help." She said now looking at Elio "Oh there is one more thing the time card or sleep card won't work this time because of her power." "Great this is jest grate. How are we going to fight this new enemy when the whole world is watching and not to mention that we won't be able to tech them how to use their new power with this much and they can't use the erase card to make all the people who see them forget because that will make them forget everything?!" "They all ready had the training but they don't remember so all I have to do is give them their memories back." Pluto said.  "What about the fact that the queen asked you not to do that?" "This is between life and death! Elio we have to." Pluto said looking a little angry.    

            Back down at the picnic "Hey that's grate. So I can plan both of your weddings?!" Madison cried as she started to daydream. Elio was now slowly walking to the group. Sakura and Li automatically knew there was some thing wrong. But Madison was too far in her daydream to even notice that Elio was back. "Look I'm sorry everyone but some thing came up and Sakura, Li. and I have to go." "Aw" everyone said at the same time. Except Madison who was still daydreaming. When they left Li asked, "What's wrong?" "Well its time for you two learn about you past lives." A feminine voce called out form behind them. Sakura and Li turned around and see a woman with a staff. "What? Who are you?" Sakura said looking confused. Li had the same expression on his face. "You do not remember me but you will soon. I'm sailor Pluto. The keeper of time and you two have a new enemy coming. So you will need to know about your past lives. Even though it's not what you mother the queen wanted." She said looking at Sakura. "What she was a queen? You knew my mother?" Sakura asked looking more confused. "No I didn't know your mother on earth but I did know your real mother on the moon." "What? How is that possible? Sakura didn't live on the moon." Li was so confused he almost fainted trying to make cense out of what they where hearing. But he held on to Sakura for support. Pluto saw this and said, "This won't hurt. I'm going to show you two your past." With that she lifted her staff and slammed it down about to hit them but stopped before it did. The red crystal in the hart started to glow. And every thing around them started to change. Now they where out side of a gigantic castle. "Wow! The earth looks so beautiful from hear." Sakura said as she turned around and notice that they where on the moon. "What? How did we get hear?" Li asked looking shocked. "This is your memories of you past lives we are still on earth." Pluto said as she started to walk in to the building.

            Pluto led them in to a ballroom full of people dancing. There were tree people sitting on a platform next to the wall in the front of the room. "Hey Sakura that one looks like you!" Li said pointing to one of the people sitting. "Yeah. That does look like me but what is that moon and star shaped thing on my head?" "That your birthmark. That also proves that you are a part of that royal family." Elio said looking at her. "What?!?!" Li and Sakura said at the same time. "Sakura you are the second princesses of the moon but the first in you father's kingdom, and Li you are the second prince of the earth but the first in your father's kingdom as well. (Prince Li asks Princesses Sakura to dance and is now doing so.) Sakurs's family has the power to take over the whole solar system but didn't because her and her family is a peace loving type…. (Silence as they watch the two dance.) As you two can see you where in love. (They where now kissing.) So were your sister and your brother. (The other two were dancing also.) But there was some one was also in love with Li's half brother Gohan and was jellies that he would never love her back. So this night Lady Kiera came to get revenge on Sakura's sister Serenity for taking him away." "What? I have a sister\brother?" Sakura and Li said at that same time. =Boy they are on a roll today. = Elio thought. Out of no ware the doors of the ballroom were blasted open and a big gush of wind flue through the room knocking all the people to the floor. (Prince Li protected Princesses Sakura and she fell on top on him.) "That's Lady Kiera." Pluto said pointing with her staff to a teen woman in a green and black dress with red hair and red eyes. "Why wasn't I invited to the party?" she asked coldly with a smirk creping on her face because of all the fear in the eyes of the people. The tallest person that was sitting on the platform stood up and began to speak "You weren't invited dew to the fact that you would make this day sad and because you're selfish and evil." "Who's she?" Sakura said looking at the woman closely. =Why do I feel like I know this person, or meat her before? = "That's because she is your real mother Sakura." "Hun?" "I can read minds." Pluto said as she turned back around so they would continue to pay attention to what was happening. "That's not a nice thing to say to me. Considering the fact that I'm about kill you all." Lady Kiera said with a trace of sadness in her eyes. But that didn't stop her doing what she said she was going to do. One by one she blasted away the sailor scouts before they could transform. Then it was the guests. Now there were 5 people alive in that room left to kill. (The royal families) Lady Kiera made one big ball of energy with both of her hands. Before she through it she said, "This is for not loving me back Gohan, and for Serenity taking him away!" with that she blasted them. Everything was so bright they all needed to close their eyes. When the light was gone they slowly opened their eyes and saw Lady Kiera crying on the floor. "This is all you fault Serenity if you never made Gohan fall love in love with you this would of never happened!" She slowly got up and ran away. Sakura was in tears. She tried to hold back but they wouldn't stop coming. Li turned her around so she can cry on his shoulder. "How can she do that? Not getting love back is no excuse for killing all those people." Sakura said as she began to dry her tears on Showron's shirt. "That because she is cold hearted and that was first time she loved someone but she couldn't stand the fact that Gohan wasn't in love with her. The only way she knew how to deal with her pain was to kill your families." Pluto said also looking sad. Li for the first time in his life he to looked as if he was going to cry. For some reason Sakura didn't seem sad anymore. (Sakura's mood swings. This is your first clue)  "The reason you needed to see this is because Lady Kiera found out that your mother was still alive and sent you back with the scouts to be reborn and have a chance to have a life in peace. But she still wants revenge on your sister."

 Pluto raised her staff and slammed it down again and then they where back at the other side of the park. It was darker and getting cold fast. "We should go back to our apartment. It's getting cold and dark." (Living together. This is your second clue) Li said with a bit of a blush jest noticing what he said for two reasons. 1) He and Sakura have been living together for 3 months now. And 2) No one knew they where living together not even Madison knew because Sakuras's brother would kill him if he knew. "What?! You two are living together?! Why didn't you tell me?!" "We didn't say nothing because one my brother would kill Li if he knew. (ß That too is a clue.) And two I didn't want people saying lies about us because we live together." Sakura said looking innocent. "That's enough! We don't have much time! Lets jest go!" Pluto said. She was mad because they didn't have the time to fight. Pluto made a portal to their apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 When they got there they all sat down. And Li went to the kitchen to make tea. (Where they live people love tea.) "How long have you lived hear Sakura?" Elio asked looking at boxes piled up in the corner. "I would say about tree months. Why?" "It's nothing of my business but why are you still unpacked?" = Why is me asking me this? It's so embarrassing. = (What Sakura thought. This is clue # 4. Why did I jest give you that clue?) Sakura thought, as she turned red. "We had other things to do." =She not telling me some thing. Could they have been _doing_ something they don't want her brother to know? Like …(Pluto was reading both of heir mind and responded to Elio)…_Elio stop this. It's none of your concern what they do on their own time. =_ Elio looked at her and she gave a glair that could kill for what he was thing. =Okay, okay, okay. I'll leave them alone. = He thought so Pluto would stop looking at him that way. Li came in and as soon as he did Pluto began "I know you two remember some things but what you don't know is that Sakura you father was the king of a different set of cosmos light years a way. Do you remember now?" She said as her crystal glowed. "Wow! I remember every thing now. I can finally kick your but at fighting Li." Sakura said all her training came back to her. Li was jest their looking like he always did but what Sakura didn't know was that he also got the rest of his memories and that he still could kick her but if he wanted to. "Okay where is our family now Pluto?" Li asked drinking the tea he made. "They are in an other dimension. But I need to give Sakura's birthright first." Some thing came glowing out of her red crystal in her staff. "This is the Star Crystal. From your father's side you where his first child so that makes you the hear to his kingdom." The Star Crystal went in side her hart. "Can we have time to pack some things we might need?" Li asked looking worried. "No. There is no time I have prepared all the things you need all ready. We need to go now because Lady Kiera is coming to kill them in a few days or so." "Okay it looks like we are going on a trip." A voce said as it came out of now heir. "Madison! What are you doing hear? You weren't suppose to know that" "That you live hear with Li?" Madison finished the sentence for Sakura. "Well you tree left me in the park. So I came hear looking for you guys. I had to give you two some thing." She handed some thing to her friend. "So what's this about kicking Li's but and your family in an other dimension?" Madison said taking her camera out sensing advancer. Li and Sakura looked at the gift that they jest got. It was set of gold rings that had each other names on it. The one with Li's name on it was for Sakura and the one with Sakura's name on it was for Li. "Sorry Madison this trip is too dangerous you might get killed." Elio said hoping she wouldn't want to come. He was wrong. "So. I have been there when it got dangerous before. Why can't I come this time this time?" She said in her puppy dog eyes. "Sorry you still can't go this is not magic we are dealing with." Madison looked to the floor. "Look what we are dealing with is a craze person who is willing to kill anyone to get revenge. You can't go. I love you too much to let you get hurt." "Lets go." Pluto said as she opened a portal. "Please can I come? I thought I was your wife!" Madison said. She was angry. "Fine but if you get killed I would not know what to do." They hugged. "That's nice you two love each other but lets go." Saior Pluto said. They all jumped in to the portal and looked around. They where now in big house. "Ok look I need to go fix the time gate. Sorry about this being so soon. You are all unrolled at Orange Star High School and will start tomorrow." With that Pluto left. "Hey look she left a note (Sakura reads it out loud.) _Ok your schedule is in your rooms. There are only 3 rooms in the house so Madison and Elio will share one because they are married. School starts at 9:00 am tomorrow."_ "Ok looks like we need to go to sleep now so we won't be late for school tomorrow." Sakura said as she found her room. (Ok I'm not going in detail on how their room looked. It was a room ok.) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skipped to the next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Li slowly opened the door to Sakura's bedroom and walked inside. He sat on the bed and looked at her. =She looks like a baby when she is asleep. I'm so lucky to have her. = Li thought. He bent down and kissed her on her for head. When he sat back up Sakura's eyes slowly opened. "Hey. What are you doing in my room?" "So you don't love anymore." "Yes I sill love you but why are you in hear." "To wake you up for school today." "Oh yaeh we have school." Sakura said sleepily. Li helped her out of her bed and hugged her and kissed her. "Wow! You should be my wake up call more often." Sakura said a little more alert than she was before. "I should go and make breakfast for us and you should get your school uniform on. We have to go in 30 minutes." "Okay." Sakura said reaching for clothes. Li went outside Sakura's room and into the kitchen to start the food when Elio came in. "So how did my little descendent prince sleep?" "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" "Wow you are in a bad mood today." He said grabbing an apple. "I am not, I am only like this when you are like that." At that moment Madison and Sakura came in "What's there to eat." 

Ok I'm going to stop hear because it's to long 

Clues

1) Mood swings 

2) Living together

3) Sakura's brother would kill Li

4) Sakura's thought  


End file.
